Aurelia Doomslayer
Appearance Aurelia's trials were sharp and precise, turning her into the the scaled husk one may see before them. While still boasting a fair, athletic body... It has been warped with fel power over time. She's not ugly by any stretch of the imagination, it's a simple matter of her being very... demonic in general appearance. Biography While it may not be impressive just by hearing the word "imp", her trial took place in a labyrinth with a particularly insidious (and large for his kind) imp, one that had outsmarted demons far more powerful than he. Through this maze, Aurelia suffered greatly. Mind, body, and soul were all tested through this imp's insane machinations. Nearly broken, she found the imp which proved to be a failure of a combatant, if a tad spry in movement. It is the imp she has bound to, which gives her an affinity for fire magic as well as a sharp wit. As a proper Demon Hunter, she later earned the title "Doomslayer" during a raid with dozens of her brothers and sisters. While a titan of a pit lord named Amongoth was distracted, she crept up on it spine and got into a position to rip the upper part of his face off, and the lord dropped down the tower and exploded in a pile of fel-infused gore. She was credited for this kill. She has mixed opinions on Lord Illidan. She lends towards following his rule above any other demon hunter, despite his absence. Despite this, she found his methods questionable. She did not appreciate subjugating demons (even if he disconnected them from the Legion) and found the general enslavement of races distasteful. She did not speak up, and did not defect due to their over-arching goals. The Imp In her old life, Aurelia was not even that impressive of a fighter. Hardly the worst, but not the best. She held a stoic demeanor, a holdout from her days holed up in an elven estate while she was groomed for diplomatic training. Unfortunately life took a turn when one of their town leaders was possessed and led to the majority of them being wiped out in increasingly horrible ways. Ever the stoic, she was picked up by Illidan, like so many of her fellow Illidari. After some more martial training she underwent the ritual to bind a demon soul within herself. It was not a comfortable process. Verith the Nefarious was a particularly troublesome imp in his own right. The summoning went well but he tricked Aurelia's mind into a massive labyrinth, causing her to be unconscious for weeks as her body was starved and transmogrified into the demonic visage she later becomes. Verith put her through several trials of his own. Anything you could imagine from visions, traps, puzzles. Aurelia brute forced her way through some of it, which the imp found clever in her own way and applauded her ability to 'cut the knot' as it were. Some of the things Verith forced upon her, things he made her see remain unspeakable to this day but will always burn in her mind until the day she is cut down by a demon. In the end, she found her way to the imp himself. She was broken, bloodied, and even lost a hand. Verith continued to taunt her as she beat him to death, proving to be a fairly pitiful combatant. Rather, in comparison to her hardened nature and aforementioned training. He was a king among imps but to an angry, traumatized elf, crazed with adrenaline... He proved little resistance in open combat. He laughed his way through his subjugation and finally defeated him. The laugh still haunts her. She rose from the ritual as a new woman, finally accepted by her Illidari in full. As a result of facing an imp, it lends to her snarkier nature. She tries to find the humor in everything, will make a pun at the soonest opportunity. Unlike some imps, she doesn't try to be overly stealthy in combat and is strong enough to hold her own while wreaking havoc on demons (And by extension, anyone who gets in her way). Other Notable Events (She has engaged in many deployments across the Outlands before being a part of the keystone mission, and subsequently being imprisoned. These are basically added... as I think of them. Almost all of the following were full raids with dozens of her fellow Illidari, so players are welcome to pick and choose which ones they might have been at her side for). Nagrand: Legion Siege Engine. Defeated a Fel Lord. Shadowmoon: Killed Amongoth. Equipment To suit her general mobility, she travels fairly light. Other than her Warglaives, she might pack a couple of knives to use in emergencies and... Honestly, not much else. Abilities Standard Demon Hunter fair. Immense martial ability, demon detection. Weaknesses Light/Holy magics will burn appropriately. Her skillset lends to her mobility. If that is cut off, her abilities are limited. RP Hooks Slayer of Amongoth. Whether or not other Demon Hunters have heard of this feat is up to you. By extension, she has several "war stories", most of them involved as raids between dozens of other Illidari. She was part of those imprisoned by the Wardens. Category:Alliance Demon Hunter Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:2016